


When The Day Met The Night

by Jahssel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Japhan, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



_When the Sun found the moon, She was drinking tea in a garden. Under the green umbrella trees. In the middle of Summer._

Traveling to Japan was definitely a hurried decision. He just needed to get away from everything. His life was crumblig apart and he just couldn't take it anymore. Running away from it all was the best thing Dan could think of in that moment, but now he was just sitting in a Starbucks in the middle of Japan, wishing he weren't there. 

The place itself was fine, it was the rooftop, there were trees and plants out there. The climate was great. His tea was delicious. Life, was not so great.

_When the Moon found the Sun, he looked like he was barely hanging on. But her eyes saved his life, In the middle of Summer._

Then, he walked in, black hair, navy shirt, and black skinny jeans. Definitely taller than him. He was very handsome, and he was looking for a place to sit, sadly the whole place was full. The boy's smile faltered a little. 

Everyone around seemed to be sitting with someone else. A friend, a partner, a date perhaps? Who knows. But Dan was sitting all by himself. There was an empty seat in front of him. The boy slowly aproached. Why though, Dan had all this gloomy aura around himself. No one wanted to be close to him.   
"Excuse me," the boy said, his voice was deep and his eyes were the most beautiful thing Dan had ever seen in his whole, misserable, life. "Can I sit here?" Dan stared at the boy for a while, amazed at his beauty. After a moment Dan nodded making the boy smile again. Damn he was beautiful. "I'm Phil." The boy said, stretching his arm to shake Dan's hand.  
"Dan" was all he answered, shaking said hand. He quickly retracted it though. He didn't want to make the boy disgusted by him like everyone did.

_So he said "Would it be all right if we just sat and talked for a little while. If in exchange for your time I give you this smile?"_

"Nice to meet you, Dan." The boy, Phil, said. He had a northen accent, making it obvious that he, just like Dan, was British. "So, what brought you here?" Phil asked giving Dan another smile. "I just... wanted to get away," Phil nodded taking another sip of his coffee. "I wanted to know more about Japan, so much culture." He looked around before his sight landed on Dan's eyes. 

His lack of sleep was obvious, his face gaunt and tired, his wrists showed clearly his tendency to skip meals.  
"I'm from Rawtenstall but I live in London. How about you?" Dan's suspicions of said boy being from England were confirmed. He looked back at the raven haired boy,  
"I... I live in London too, I guess." Phil turned his head slightly, making him look like a confused puppy, too adorable for Dan's sake. "You guess?" Dan simply shrugged. Awkward silence followed right after that. Neither of them actually daring to break it. "Have you eaten anything today?" Well, Phil did. 

Dan shook his head slightly. Phil instantly stood up and grabbed Dan's hand "Come on, I know this place that's really good." Dan frowned looking at Phil's hand wrapped around his. If it were anyone else, he would've rejected him instantly, but then Phil gave him another of those smiles and he just couldn't bring himself to say no.

After that, Dan was able to learn more abour the boy with the black hair, beautiful smile and even more beautiful eyes. He didn't stop smiling, making Dan actually wonder how it didn't hurt his cheeks. Somehow, talking to Phil made him feel happier, he didn't know how, it just did.

_So she said "That's okay, as long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart or leave me all alone in the Summer."_

It was nice. Phil had just met him, yet he invited him dinner and he (definitely) didn't let Dan pay. Maybe it was because of how sad Dan looked, maybe Phil has found something in the boy who was sitting alone in a Starbucks in the middle of Japan.   
"Say, Dan, until when are you staying here?" Dan shrugged, he wasn't sure, he didn't want to go back yet though he know he'd have to at some point.   
"I'm staying here until the end of the week, how about we meet during the week and explore Japan together?" It was only Monday, and Dan felt himself grow lighter at the thought of spending the week with Phil.

Without noticing they were already walking to Dan's hotel, if it could even be called that.   
"I guess we could." Dan answered. Phil gave a cheerful jump as a response  
"Where are you staying? I'll pick you up." Dan simply ignored Phil's question and kept on walking until he reached an old building, that was certainly not in a suitable condition for living. It was Dan's 'hotel'.

Dan entered the place and walked towards the counter, waiting for the old lady to give him his key.  
"You're staying here?" Phil whispered in disbelief. Dan nodded and said,  
"It's all I could afford." Phil whispered a, "nope," more to himself than to Dan. He snatched the key from the old lady's hand and ran toward Dan's room. It was truly horrible, how could this boy be staying here? 

Phil grabbed Dan's backpack and packed everthing he saw.   
"You're coming with me!" Phil shouted from the bathroom, Dan frowned. What was this boy thinking?  
"I just met you." Was all he said, he didn't try to stop Phil though. "So what if I just met you, there's something in you..." Phil sighed and walked out of the room, Dan's stuff in hand. "How much was that room?" He asked the old lady, who gave him the price. Phil didn't seem to have any problems paying, it was a cheap hotel after all. 

He then walked outside, Dan for some reason kept on following him. His common sense told him he probably shouldn't follow a stranger who had payed for his meal, hotel bill and stolen his bag, and quite possibly his heart, though Dan might not admit it. They both hopped in a car, Dan only wanted his bag back {maybe}. For all he knew Phil could a be serial killer, or a rapist, or who knows what, but he couldn't bring himdelf to care, this boy made him happy, it was a once in lifetime chance.

Phil's hotel was fancier than his, _way_ fancier than his.   
"Stay with me please." Phil asked, making Dan tsk and hop out of the car. He was asking him that _now_? After he had already brought him to his hotel?   
"As long as you kill me, or kick me out at th first chance you get. The latter would hurt more though." Phil nodded and held Dan's wrist, heading to the hotel. Dan and Phil walked straight to the elevator, the girl in the lobby gave them a confused look, maybe beacause Phil's room was for just one person, maybe because he was pulling Dan, or carrying his bag. Who knew? Phil pressed the number 20 once they had stepped into the elevator.   
"My room's 2009 so we have to go 20 floors up." Dan groaned slightly, but remained relaxed the whole trip to Phil's room.

_Well he was just hanging around, then he fell in love and he didn't know how, but he couldn't get out._

Once they had got to the room, Phil unlocked the door, pausing in the doorway and looking back.  
"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed, it's quite big so..." Phil blurted out. Dan looked around the huge room, then looked back at Phil. He thought about the way Phil's smile lit up a room, and realised he wouldn't mind even if they were still in Dan's old hotel.  
"I don't mind, not at all." Phil gave him a grin and pulled him in laughing. Dan felt himself smile at last.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: toppdoggtrash.tumblr.com


End file.
